Yumiko Nanaya
Yumiko is a squirrel beastkin who is a character in Control Sequence who is a registered member of the Novus Orbis Sequentia. She becomes the partner of Miwa Suzuki later on. Her debut was in Episode 3. Base character info Yumiko is a squirrel beastkin who begins living with Lazarith and Myri in Kagutsuchi, enjoying their time in the neutral city. She is energetic and excitable at times around her friends though lacks a bit of confidence of her own. Base Backstory Yumiko was born into a world of destruction—living in the post war city of Yabiko where the seithr was thick and life was slim to none. Living in a ruined city it was a day by day struggle to endure the seithr and survive, many of her neighbors and any friends she had died off because of the harsh environment. During her younger years the seithr had drained the color of her fur which left it a pale white color only furthering the ridicule she’d received from others. She had an older brother and an older sister, but her brother was a human, but she never really knew him as he was forced into the government by draft laws, and their parents weren’t there for the remaining two much either. Her older sister Kiliko did her best to care and support her but soon faded from Yumiko’s life, for the draft laws and when her parents were also taken by the wars, she had nowhere to turn except the government. She would later leave Yabiko and collapsed during her travels of the wasteland, it was here that Lazarith took her in and helped get to her feet on solid ground, where both she and a young Myri went into the Academy together when introduced to Kagutsuchi. For some reason she had an aptitude for armagus, with strong affnity for metals and a very impressive strength due to her beastkin heritage, so they allowed her into the ranks. Myri and Yumiko over time became close friends with Lazarith as their caretaker. As such she’s always thought of Lazarith as a guardian or sibling as well, along with Myri. Later into that time, she'd received news that her older sibling Kiliko had died in combat, and Lazarith and Myri noticed a drastic change in her persona after that. Despite her sisters death bearing heavily on her, she still tries to go day by day as well as she can. Personality A spry individual who enjoys spending time with others and dislikes loneliness. She is extremely weary of people around her despite her somewhat outgoing personality, and easily becomes frantic with worry from everyday struggles with the home she lived in. An easy way to tell her lack of comfort is by the fact she won’t let any touch her tail, or any part of her body really. She can lack a level head in some situations, as well as confidence at times when danger presents itself, and she isn’t the most positive individual unless around ones’ she trusts. Her spirit is strong and she genuinely cares for certain people that she grows close with—willing to insert herself into danger for them; but deep down she is extremely soft and easily shaken at first. She tends to try and appear strong for others, instead of letting her own hints of negativity show which has stuck with her like a plague since her childhood years. Appearance Depicted with a lean build with a decently toned body for her own personal training, Yumiko is often seen with a smile near friends and a reserved look around others. She sports a unique pallet of white fur due to exposure to seithr draining the color from it painting it a snow white. Her ears however have a brown tip along with her tail having a single dark brown stripe. A light vest like shirt that exposes her belly sits on her body, the shirt has a singular set of stripes on its ends. Over it is the NOS uniform she dones, which she’s fitted to her own style with open sleeves and wearing it loosely, as she hates the snug fit. Her pants are held up by a belt, with the cloth of her pants fitting to her figure and open into flat boots which begin just above her shin. Plot Control Sequence Navigation Category:Beastkin Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Female Character Category:B-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Neutral Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters